A Sorceress on Elm Street
by Rhuen
Summary: The reality hopping sorceress Rhulan has found her way to Elm Street; it is dream demon vs inter-dimensional magic this night in one poor kids head.


The dimensional portal opens in the air three stories up above a quiet sub-urban street that could be anywhere in Middle America. The street light shines briefly on the form of Rhulan before she casts a cloaking spell upon herself.

"Another boring Earth," she says, "yet…something here has drawn my attention from between the void…heh…I sound like one of those elder god things now. Anywho…this world does have a few mystical signatures, not many, and scattered about. I see, a mostly empty world, any strong beings residing here would stand out like sore thumbs…so what is right…here."

She looks to her right at a common looking house, nothing special, nothing to make it stand out amongst the others, and yet to her there might as well be fire works and a neon sigh saying [Here be something].

She floats over to the window of the second story of the house, moving as silent as a gentle breeze. With a wave of her hand the window opens with nary a sound. Inside however is another story as a teenage boy struggles in his sleep as though being chased by some phantom assailant.

"A Psionic attack," says Rhulan as she floats over to the bed side, "I wander where your opponent truly is."

She places her left hand on the boy's head, a blue archaic sigil forming in the air before her hand above his head and her eyes glowing blue.

Inside the mind of the child Rhulan's form is projected, here is a place of drab metal hallways, chains, pipes, and the sound of screaming and running as the boy's astral form scurries past her, not even seeing her as she is cloaked against such an untrained consciousness. The thing chasing the child however is another story. This man covered in burned scar tissue, a fedora hat, odd sweater, and a glove with blades on it stops and inspects her, saying in a creepy raspy voice, "and who have we here, another kiddy come to join the party?"

"Dream Slasher?" asks Rhulan, "No…you are not him…heh…you are more vulnerable. I see a creature of psychic energy, hmmm."

He clicks his finger blades and points at her, "you better run bitch, Freddy's gonna get ya.'"

"Try," says Rhulan stepping towards him.

"Ha," says Freddy Vanishing and appearing right in front of her, his blades slashing at her, clearly close enough to inflict damage on anyone…anyone save an astral form this powerful, as the nightmarish serial killer no doubt realizes as he looks at his blades, half missing with blue sparks emanating from the missing space.

"Tricky, tricky, little cunt," spouts the foul mouthed demonic creature as his blades reform, "you're awake aren't you. You're in my realm bitch, and no one beats Freddy!"

Wires appear and wrap around Rhulan's wrists, ankles, waist, and throat.

"Okay," says Freddy walking up close and tapping her cheek with his blade, "give me a scream you little..cu…"

Freddy Krueger is flung through the air from behind by an invisible force grabbing him. The image of Rhulan fades away as mist. The area behind where she was distorts, turns black, and something moves in the darkness…no…the very darkness its self moves. Many things moving, black smoke with eel like bodies and bird like heads with tiny pointed ears and glowing read eyes swarm in the darkness. Black vines covered in thorns with little red gems; like eyes stretch out from the darkness and grabs the dreamscape, devouring it. The space turns dark as the vines extend, as the swarming horrors extend.

Freddy growls as he looks ahead of him, "you…you're not human!" he screams.

"Indeed I am not," comes the voice of Rhulan from all directions, "little Fear Lord, Nightmare King, what ever title you wish, I am your devourer, come little psychic snack come to me and be released from your parasitic existence."

"I'm Freddy Krueger you little cunt!" he screams, "I am fear and terror, I'll carve up every kid in this town and…"

He backs up and opens a door with a light behind it, "later bitchy!" he smiles and leaps back into the door.

Back in the waking world Rhulan removes her hand from the kid's head and her eyes return to normal, "I see, you can exit a mind with out escaping into the Dream World or another mind despite your lack of form. A Fear Lord that exists in limbo, I'd say fascinating if you weren't such an annoying prick."

She holds her left hand over the kid, a blue sigil forming in the air, she whispers a little chant. The sigil shrinks and falls to the kid's forehead, glowing on it briefly before vanishing.

"Now," says Rhulan, "you shall walk amongst your peers, anyone with in telepathic range will be…infected…by the cure. If that…Freddy Krueger…should intrude in such a mind it will find its self being eaten away at like acid by your dreamscapes unable to harm anything, until it has no where to go. I doubt such a prideful thing would be content to stay in limbo and no doubt will try to fight the spell, heh, what little good that will do it."

She leaves the sub-urban house and flies into the air, "now then, my good deed done, lets see if something a bit more interesting lies at the other end of the supernatural threads of this world."


End file.
